Juego de Ajedrez
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Tras los eventos de Alcatraz, Magneto tiene una partida de ajedrez, su oponente, un joven amigo de Mistique, Remy LeBeau, alias Gambit.


"Juego de Ajedrez"  
Por Yersi Fanel

Magneto no era la clase de persona que se rendía con facilidad sino todo lo contrario. Incluso ahora, enfrentado su derrota, su orgullo, pero mas que todo su convicción, lo mantenía con la idea de levantarse en rebelión una vez mas.

El una vez maestro del magnetismo se vio reducido a un común ser humano, al menos a lo que en estándar de habilidades sobrenaturales se refería, si bien esto sin lugar a duda le había causado un profundo sentimiento de decepción, no había matado su espíritu, al menos no por completo.

Erick Lansher miro las piezas metálicas de su personal juego de ajedrez con una expresion en blanco, las piezas estaban todas en su lugar, quietas, sin movimiento alguno, esperando a la mente maestra tras el juego para empezar la jugada.

"Llegas tarde" dijo Erick sin quitar la vista del tablero. Detrás de el, un joven de cabello rojizo, vestido de pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta negra y gabardina se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras el negro de sus lentes de sol y sus movimientos manifestaban que había decidido no darle mucha importancia al comentario.

"Siempre un placer, _Monseiur_" le dijo con un ligero tono de burla, Erick finalmente levanto la vista del tablero y sonrió con malicia hacia el joven.

"¿De nuevo al borde de la navaja no es así?" la sonrisa del joven desapareció con ese comentario, en cambio refunfuño entre dientes y se sentó frente a Magnus del lado de las figuras blancas del tablero de ajedrez. "Al parecer mi comentario fue acertado"

"Esta tranquilidad es solo el preludio de una batalla¿_non_?" comento el joven mientras movía uno de los peones del tablero para iniciar el juego.

"Por supuesto" concordó Magnus mientras movía su propio peón. El joven frente a el era un sobreviviente, siempre al frente, al borde del peligro y secretamente en medio de la acción, esa era la especialidad de el príncipe de los ladrones, Remy LeBeau alias Gambit.

Magneto había escuchado solo rumores de este mutante en especial, no le había prestado mucha atención en realidad, quizá solo cuando Mistique sonreía sin cuidado ante la mención del muchacho, pero ese pensamiento pasaba desapersibido al poco tiempo. Si el joven era una contacto de su una vez aliada, a el poco le importó en aquel entonces.

En el presente, era un simple juego de ajedrez para los espectadores, un hombre mayor jugando contra un muchacho, los movimientos de las piezas se realizaban sin dar explicaciones, blancas tomaban negras y negras tomaban blancas, todo en un rítmico balance de un juego bien planeado.

Erick observo su tablero y rió ante la ironía, Remy lo había conducido a una trampa una vez mas.

"Jaque Mate" el rey negro estaba encasillado entre el caballo blanco y la reina del mismo color, tal y como Magneto estaba en ese momento, encasillado entre la reina blanca, la ira de Mistique y el caballero blanco, Remy LeBeau "Mistique te manda saludos"

"Lo imagine..."

Raven fue quien encontró el archivo de Remy en la computadora de Stryker, ella fue quien antes de planear el escape de Magneto de la prisión de plástico, libero la información de LeBeau y a cambio el acudió en su ayuda. Mistique lo hizo por fraternidad al principio, pero al finalmente mirar cara a cara a Remy, reconoció que lo hizo por amistad, después de todo, no era la primera vez que Remy y ella trabajan juntos.

"Ella te pidió que empezaras con esta jugada?" pregunto Erick al estudiar los movimientos que lo habían llevado a esa derrota en el juego de ajedrez.

"El Gambito de la Reyna" dijo Remy mientras se bajaba los lentes para mostrar sus ojos, escarlata en negro con un toque de glamour.

"Tu la ayudaste, no es así?" no era exactamente una pregunta "Cuando perdió sus poderes" Gambit se acomodo los lentes y afirmo con la cabeza "Siempre estas al borde y al filo, movientote en las sombras y sin que nadie mas que para quien trabajas se entere" Magneto rio ante esto.

"_Oiu, Monsieur_" Gambit se cruzo de brazos "_Raven est une belle femme et un bon ami_"

Erick sonrió derrotado, Remy consideraba a Raven una hermosa mujer, lo cual era cierto y una buena amiga, aparentemente también era cierto.

"Mantén el contacto" pidió Magneto y miro al joven a los ojos "Aun no estoy acabado"

"Lo se, _Monsieur_..." Remy se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse "_Aur Revoir_!"

Erick miro al rey negro, encasillado en la orilla del tablero y movió su mano, la pieza se balanceo.

Definitivamente aun no estaba acabado.

* * *

3 de Octubre de 2007, 12:37 pm.  
Monterrey Nuevo Leon, Mexico.


End file.
